Special Hyung
by Dania3392
Summary: Seorang Hyung yang sangat istimewa bagi Donghae / SJ FF / Brothership / Oneshoot.


**Special Hyung**

Main Cast : Donghae & Leeteuk

Genre : Brothership

Setting: 2009 (after 'Sorry..Sorry')

a/n : hanya ingin mempublish sebuah FF lama dengan ide pasaran yang menghuni folder pribadi sejak 2 tahun lalu.

Happy Reading^^

::

 **Special Hyung**

::

Donghae hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, setelah menyuapkan 2 sedok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Makanan lezat yang adapun seakan tak mampu membangkitkan semangatnya yang dua hari terakhir ini seakan lenyap entah kemana.

Sungmin dan Heechul yang melihat hanya saling mengendikan bahu, yang mereka tahu Donghae memang sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. Donghae yang biasanya selalu ceria berubah menjadi pendiam dan sering terlihat murung. Hanya di depan kamera saja ia tersenyum, itupun karena terpaksa dan hanya berpura-pura.

Setelah cukup lama mengaduk-aduk makanan tanpa berniat memakannya, Donghae meletakan sendoknya di atas meja lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah jendela.

"Donghae-ya habiskan makananmu!" Heechul memperingatkan. Dia memang termasuk hyung yang cukup perhatian pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak lapar hyung." ujar Donghae seraya melangkah mendekati jendela dan meletakkan keningnya hingga bersentuhan dengan kaca.

"Yak! mana bisa begitu, kita masih ada banyak jadwal nanti." Heechul menghardik Donghae yang memilih diam dan mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela seolah tak memperdulikan apa yang Heechul katakan, dan itu membuat pemuda dengan wajah cantik ini sedikit geram.

"Yak Lee Donghae kau tidak mendengarku. Ish bocah ini..."

"Sudahlah Heechul hyung, mungkin Donghae hanya terlalu lelah." Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Heechul tapi sepertinya Heechul lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Donghae.

"Maka dari itu dia harus makan agar tenaganya kembali pulih." Nada suara Heechul mulai meninggi mungkin karena emosinya mulai terpancing dengan sikap Donghae yang mengacuhkannya. "Yak ikan, dengarkan jika hyungmu bicara!" Heechul nyaris berteriak.

"Hyung sudahlah." Sungmin menahan lengan Heechul saat dia hendak menghampiri Donghae. "Sebaiknya kau makan dulu hyung, bukankah kau juga belum makan sejak tadi pagi... " Sungmin berusaha menenangkan.

"...Nanti biar aku pesankan beberapa makanan agar Donghae bisa memakannya di mobil." kali ini Heechul menyerah dan menuruti perkataan Sungmin. Ia kembali duduk dan meneruskan makannya. Sambil sesekali melirik Donghae yang masih melamun menatap keluar jendela.

Tak berapa lama terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang mengandeng dua anak laki-laki kecil di seberang jalan dari restoran tempat mereka berada, sedikit menarik perhatian Donghae. Pria paruh baya itu mengayun-ayungkan tangannya mengikuti gerakan si kecil yang mengandeng tangan kanan dan kirinyanya. Dari yang Donghae lihat mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Tanpa disangka sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Donghae, saat ia teringat akan masa kecilnya.

"Yak, Donghae-ya! apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Heechul yang memperhatikan adanya perubahan pada raut wajah Donghae.

"Aniyeyo" jawab Donghae bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang kembali menguar dari wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, kau lebih tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu." Donghae kembali tersenyum ketika mendengar pujian dari Sungmin.

"Yak! kenapa sekarang kau jadi murah senyum begitu, kau sembunyikan kemana senyumanmu itu dua hari ini, hah." Goda Heechul.

Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum lagi. Bukankah ini pertanda baik. Tanpa Donghae sadari hanya dengan melihat kebahagiaan orang lain suasana hatinya terasa menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Terkadang melihat kebahagiaan orang lain memang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya ikut bahagian bukan? Mungkin itu pula yang Donghae rasakan sekarang

::

 **Special Hyung**

::

 **-Leeteuk pov-**

Akhirnya jadwal melelahkan hari ini selesai juga dan kurasa aku bisa tidur sampai besok lusa dengan kondisi badan yang selelah ini. Tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa melakukannya, karena masih ada jadwal lain besok. Dan juga, masih ada satu hal penting yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku segera menuju pintu dorm yang bisa aku temukan dengan mudah meski dengan mata tertutup sekalipun. Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu kemudian melangkah menuju kamarku dan Donghae. Saat aku masuk Donghae tampak sedang tiduran di ranjangnya sambil mendengarkan musik dengan sebuah headset yang terpasang di telingannya.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung" sapa Donghae saat menyadari kehadiranku. Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan tas dan jaketku di tempatnya.

"Donghae-ya makanlah dulu, Sungmin bilang kau hanya makan sedikit tadi siang dan kau juga belum makan malam bukan?" Ku lihat Donghae mulai malas mendengar ucapanku, mungkin karena aku adalah orang kesekian yang menyuruhya untuk makan hari ini.

"Ini. Hyung bawakan makanan untukmu, makanlah" aku sodorkan sepiring jajangmyeon yang baru saja ku beli.

"Shireo hyung. Aku sedang tak berselera." Jawabnya malas.

"Kau bisa sakit."

"Tak perlu menghkawatirkan kesehatanku hyung, aku tak apa, sungguh!"

"Tidak ada penolakan Lee Donghae, kau harus makan! Kau lupa appamu sudah menitipkanmu padaku, jadi sekarang kau harus menurutiku dan makan ini." aku menarik lengan Donghae untuk segera bangun.

"Cha, makan dan habiskan!" kuletakkan sepiring jajangmyeon itu kepangkuan Donghae yang kini duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya.

"Hyung... kau curang. Selalu saja menggunakan appaku sebagai alasannya."

"Memang seperti itu kenyataannya bukan? Lee Ahjussi sudah memasrahkanmu padaku, jika kau sakit aku akan merasa bersalah padanya karena tak bisa mengurusimu dengan baik. Lagi pula aku juga yang akan repot karena manager hyungnim pasti memarahi jika kau sakit dan tak bisa tampil. Sudah sekarang diam, makan dan habiskan, arraseo!"

Kulihat Donghae mengangguk pasrah, dan membuka plastik pembukus jajangmyeon dengan malas kemudian mulai memakannya, dengan malas pula.

Aku duduk di atas ranjangku yang berseberangan dengan ranjang Donghae untuk mengawasinya makan. Aku tahu jika dongsaengku ini sedang ada masalah, bisa kulihat dari sikapnya yang dua hari ini terlihat berbeda.

"Yak, Donghae-ya?"

"Hm.."

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"A-aniyo." Jawabnya disela makan.

"Kau yakin?"

Donghae terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Nde hyung, nan gwaencanha."

"Hmm, baguslah. Kalau begitu hyung tidur dulu." Aku rebahkan tubuhku di rajang dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi badanku. "Jalja Donghae-ya." Akupun mulai memejamkan mataku. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian...

"Hyung sebenarnya aku.." Begitu mendengar ucapan Donghae aku kembali membuka mata dan duduk di atas ranjang.

"Tak apa, katakan saja"

Donghae terlihat sedikit ragu. "Hyung, akhir-akhir ini appaku sering muncul dalam tidurku." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Aku merindukannya hyung. Mungkin appaku juga. Sudah hampir setengah tahun ini aku tak pergi mengunjunginya, mungkin karena itu dia selalu datang dalam mimpiku."

Aku mulai mengerti apa yang menjadi masalahnya, Donghae memang selalu rutin pergi ke makam ayahnya setiap bulan hanya saja, sekarang jadwal Super Junior semakin padat, yang pastinya menyita waktu semua member. Tak terkecuali Donghae.

"Meneger hyungnim bilang setelah promo album di china selesai dia akan memberiku libur untuk pulang ke mokpo..." Donghae menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kemarin dia menelfonku manager hyungnim bilang aku harus mengikuti fanmeeting di gwangju besok. Padahal setelah itu jadwal Super Junior akan sangat padat." Kulihat mata Donghae mulai berair yang mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau kecewa?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan,

"Pulanglah".

Donghae menatapku sedikit tak percaya.

"Aku bilang pulanglah! Bukankah kau ingin mengunjungi appamu."

"Ta-tapi hyung bagaima..."

"Soal manager hyungnim, biar aku yang urus"

"Tapi nanti... Manager hyungnim akan memarahimu hyung. "

"Hey! Bukankah biasanya aku juga selalu kena marah karena ulah kalian. Sudahlah, tak Usah memikirkan itu, pulanglah."

Donghae tersenyum bahagia lalu meletakkan piringnya kemeja dan beranjak memeluku. Bisa kurasakan pelukan yang begitu tulus darinya.

"Gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo."

 **-Leeteuk pov end-**

"Yak donghae-ya! Bisakah kau berhenti meremas tubuhku. Aku mulai sulit bernafas." Donghae langsung melepas pelukannya saat Leeteuk memprotes karena dia memelukanya terlalu erat.

"Mianhae hyung, aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Sekali lagi terima kasih hyung, kau memang hyung yang paling hati baik."

"Ya..ya.. aku tahu aku baik, tapi biakah kau habiskan makananmu dan segera tidur. Besok aku akan mengantarmu pagi-pagi sekali."

"Siap leader."

Donghae langsung memakan jajangmyeonnya dengan semangat. Leeteuk bisa tersenyum lega sekarang. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae.

"Oh. aku ada janji dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di dorm bawah." Jawab Leeteuk santai.

Donghae menautkan alisnya heran. "Tapi bukankah hyung tadi ingin tidur?"

"Haahaaa, mianhe Donghae-ya aku hanya berpura-pura untuk memancingmu bercerita."

"Ya hyung, kau licik."

"Bukan licik tapi pintar hahaha..." Leeteuk segera berlari pergi sebelum bantal yang dilempar Donghae mengenainya. Meskipun demikian Donghae tetap berterimaksih atas semua yang Leeteuk lakukan padanya. Malaikat tanpa sayap. Julukan yang pantas.

::

 **Special Hyung**

::

Seperti janjinya Leeteuk mengantarkan Donghae pagi-pagi sekali saat stasiun belum terlalu ramai.

"Sampaikan salamku pada ahjuma dan juga ahjussi."

"Tentu saja hyung."

"Berhati-hatilah!"

"Kurasa kaulah yang harusnya berhati-hati hyung!"

"Ya kurasa akan ada banyak orang yang memarahiku hari ini."

"Mianhae hyung, aku pasti akan membalas kebaikanmu nanti."

"Balas saja kebaikanku dengan pulang tepat waktu besok, kalau tidak kau dan aku akan ada dalam masalah besar."

"Arraseo." Donghae memeluk Leeteuk sejenak "Gomawoyo Leeteuk hyung"

Donghae masih bisa melihat Leeteuk yang melambaikan tangan padanya saat kereta yang ia tumpangi perlahan-lahan bergerak. Donghae memang beruntung mempunyai hyung yang begitu perhatian dan peduli padanya. Karena itulah Leeteuk selalu menjadi hyungnya yang paling istimewa.

' _Gomawo leeteuk hyung. Aku berhutang banyak padamu, suatu saat nanti giliranku yang akan membuatmu bahagia hyung, aku janji'_.

::

 **Special Hyung**

::

'bau udara di mokpo memang berbeda, lebih segar dari pada di seoul' batin Donghae begitu ia sampai di stasiun mokpo. Semenjak turun dari kereta Donghae tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya. Meski tertutup masker yang ia pake tapi mata berbinar Donghae bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Donghae memilih kemakam sang ayah sebelum kerumah untuk menemui eomma dan hyungnya, rasa rindu yang begitu besar kepada sang ayah membuat Donghae bersemangat untuk langsung meneruskan perjalanan kemakam tanpa beristirhat terlebih dulu.

Donghae meletakkan sebuket bunga lily putih di atas tanah tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang ayah, membersihkan nisannya kemudian berlutut memberi hormat pada sang appa tercinta.

"Annyeong appa. Maaf aku baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang, appa tahu bukan menjadi artis yang sukses itu benar-benar menyita waktuku. Tapi appa tidak perlu cemas aku menjalaninya dengan senang dan semangat. Bukankah appa yang menginginkanku menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal? Bila appa tak membimbingku saat itu, aku mungkin sudah menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola sekarang." Donghae tersenyum kecil saat mengingat usaha ayahnya untuk menjadikannya seorang penyanyi dulu.

"Oh ya appa, Leeteuk hyung menitipkan salam padamu. Maaf jika member yag lain tak menitipkan salam padamu, karena mereka juga tak tahu jika aku pulang. Seharusnya aku sedang di gwangju sekarang tapi Leeteuk hyung sudah membantuku untuk pergi diam-diam."

Donghae kembali tersenyum. "Leeteuk hyung pasti sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh manager hyungnim sekarang. Appa, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah menitipkan ku pada seorang malaikat tanpa sayap sepertinya."

::

 **Special Hyung**

::

Pada akhirnya Leeteuk dan Donghae mendapat hukuman dari manager hyungnim untuk membersihkan ruang latihan.

"Mianhe hyung gara-gara aku kau jadi ikutan kena hukuman,"

"Gwaencanha, setidaknya manager hyungnim tak memarahi kita lagi. Kemarin aku benar-benar sudah kenyang dengan omelannya."

"Nde, tapi aku pikir manager hyungnim sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana jika fans tahu idola mereka di suruh membersihkan ruang latihan seperti ini. Image kita bisa menurun nanti."

"Benar, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Hah, aku jadi menyesal mengisinkanmu pulang."

"Yak hyung, bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu!"

"Aish aku hanya bercanda." Melihat sang dongsaeng masih mempoutkan bibirnya dengan akal usil Leeteuk memukul pelan kepala Donghae dengan sapu yang ia pegang

"Ya hyung, jinjja!"

Donghae membalas pukulan Leeteuk dengan sapunya namun Leeteuk menghindari pukulan Donghae dan akhirnya jadilah mereka saling kejar-mengejar dengan membawa sapu seperti anak kecil. Tanpa sadar jika member yang lain datang dan hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

::

::

::

END

Saya hanya berharap semoga saja FF ini masih layak untuk di baca.

Mind to Review?


End file.
